1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exercise content setting system, an exercise content setting apparatus, an exercise content setting method, and an exercise content setting program.
2. Related Art
In the related art, personal training systems generating exercise programs personalized for users have been known (for example, see JP-T-2015-501700).
A kind of personal training system disclosed in JP-T-2015-501700 is configured to include an imaging device and a sensor that detect and measure an exercise action of a user, a display, and a computer such as a video game console.
In the personal training system, the computer generates an instruction of an exercise action which is supplied to a user (exerciser) and displays the instruction. Then, an image of the user performing an exercise action is acquired by the imaging device and data of the user performing the exercise action is measured by the sensor. Thereafter, the computer generates a personalized exercise program that generates human action screening scores for clarifying a region (a body part) which can be improved by an exercise based on the image acquired by the imaging device and the data measured by the sensor and includes a plurality of exercises started from other phases based on the human action screening scores, purposes, and the like of users. The exercise program is presented to the users.
However, in the personal training system disclosed in JP-T-2015-501700, the personalized exercise program based on the human action screening scores, purposes, and the like of the users is generated after the users perform instructed exercise actions. For this reason, there is a problem that, for example, it is necessary for users utilizing facilities of training gyms, fitness clubs, or the like to perform the exercise actions in the facilities.
In recent years, users having purposes of diets or an improvement in physical strengths and performing exercises in the facilities have increased. As the users, there are peoples who perform exercises daily as well as in facilities and people who perform exercises only in facilities and do not perform exercises daily. The users listen to counsels with trainers as necessary and decide exercise menus (training programs) of the users in many cases, but there is a problem that exercise situations in places other than facilities are not necessarily considered.